


Just Want To Get Off (and this is no honeymoon)

by GrumpyStumpy



Series: trans!patrick stump [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, dysphoria tw, pete wentz (mentioned) - Freeform, trans!patrick stump, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyStumpy/pseuds/GrumpyStumpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete could do way better, and he knew it. A boyfriend with a /dick/, for starters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want To Get Off (and this is no honeymoon)

Patrick slipped a hand into his boxer shorts, and started rubbing slow, teasing circles over his clit. He bit his lip as he quickened his actions, tried to ignore the dysphoria lurking at the back of his head as he touched himself.

He thought about Pete instead. Pete Wentz, his best friend, his bandmate.. Pete kissing him, touching him...Pete fucking him, telling Patrick he was beautiful, his soft moans.. Pete, with his radiant smile, gorgeous dark skin, flat-ironed hair, flat..flat chest.. no! No, no.. this wasn't where Patrick wanted this to go. He pulled his hand out of his shorts without finishing, and sighed in frustration, ignoring the stubborn, still-present arousal between his legs. He swallowed and quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand. Pete would never want him... not like that. He was an idiot for ever thinking otherwise, Pete could do way better, and he knew it. A boyfriend with a /dick/, for starters.

Patrick tried to shake the voices from his head; he didn't want to listen to them, he just wanted to get off. Just wanted to do what every other teenage boy did, every night, without thinking about it.. 

He sighed once more, then tried again, anxiously pushing a finger inside himself after a few minutes. When he finally felt close, Patrick closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back the forming tears. He gasped softly as he brought himself off, body shaking slightly, then opened his eyes and quickly brushed the tears away.

He reached for a tissue from his bedside table; there wasn't anything to clean up, but the ritual made him feel a little better. He ran it over his thigh, over his lower stomach, then dropped it, still clean, on the floor beside his bed and swallowed.

Rolling over, he pulled the comforter up to his ears and closed his eyes again, drifting off with Pete in his thoughts and a monster in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue trans!patrick? ty lovelies xD


End file.
